The Apocalypse
by therealslimshady12345
Summary: Carlos never liked people, not since his best friend died in a fire. Even with his old friends, he was the quiet one. But when he disturbs the sword of Hades, an apocalypse occurs, and he has to rely on others to survive. Will he overcome the trials? Or will he die, along with the rest of Elmore?
1. Chapter 1

The Apocalypse

**Hi all. I want this to be my first story that didn't suck. So please review and pass this on, I'm only 11.**

Summary: Carlos never liked people, not since his best friend died in a fire. Even with his old friends, he was an outsider. But when an apocalypse occurs, he will have to rely on others to survive. Will he overcome the trials? Or will he die, along with the rest of Elmore?

Chapter 1

Carlos POV

Carlos was at his friend Jack's funeral, making a speech. Jack had died in a fire last week when him and Carlos decided to play with matches at the school. He had escaped with a few minor burns, but Jack wasn't so lucky. "Jack was a good friend," Carlos said, trying hard not to cry. "He was brave, funny and good to be around. But best of all, he was kind to everyone. No matter what was happening. I'm going to miss hi..." Carlos ran off the stage. The tears were running down his face. He ran all the way through the meadow where they built their hideout. His lungs felt as they could burst, but he didn't stop until he reached the door. Then he collapsed and lay on the floor, weeping. Then suddenly, a floorboard sprung loose and out came a package with a letter taped to it. Carlos opened the letter and gasped, recognizing Jack's untidy scrawl. It read

_Dear Carlos_

_If anything happens to me, please send the package to my parents. But first, I would like you to take this necklace._

_P.S. Give my family and friends my love._

Carlos looked at the necklace in the box. It was shaped like a shooting star. When the star opened, it showed a picture of the two of them together. Carlos remembered that picture. It was from a few summers ago, when Carlos was 11 and didn't know anybody. They were the best of friends.

**Hope u like. I will make next longer. Review, I have virtual cookies. ****(: :)**


	2. Chapter 2

(The Present)

Carlos POV

After what happened with the matches, Carlos got expelled. 'I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have played with matches.' Thought Carlos while he lay on his bed, reliving the good moments of his life and fingering with his newly acquired necklace.

"Carlos, come here, we need to talk." His Mum, Maria called.

Oh, boy. Grounding, here I come.

Thought Carlos.

But he was wrong.

This was even worse than grounding.

"Son, we have big news." Said his father Jorge.

"We're moving to Elmore." Said his Mom.

"Ok."

"Are you alright Carlos? That was the first word you said since the funeral." His dad enquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad."

"Look, I know it's hard losing Jack and all, but you might make some new friends."

"Whatever you say, Dad"

"Stop being negative. Look on the bright side. It'll do you some good." Said his Mom, who was a full time optimist (happy person).

Carlos went to the cemetery to say goodbye to Jack, then hopped in the car. He took a last look at his beloved hometown, popped his headphones in and sighed. It was going to be a long ride.

(6 hours later)

"This is it? We're living here?" Carlos asked, shocked by the state of the place.

"Until your father gets a good job, yes."

"Great."

They were standing in a run down, shabby, 1 room apartment with a bathroom the size of a computer desk.

"Just wait till you see the lighting!" His Mom exclaimed, flicking the switch, only for the cheap, cracked light bulb to shatter on the floor.

"Well, who needs lighting when you have this beautiful view!" His Dad said.

The shutter opened to reveal a layer of bricks.

"I think I'll sleep in the car."

The sun rose on that quiet Monday morning with all sleeping peacefully. Well, except for Carlos.

"Ohhh." Carlos moaned.

"My back has more lumps than this car seat." Groaned Carlos, trying to get back to sleep.

But no such luck.

"Time to get up, sweetie! Don't want to be late for your first day of school!" His Mom cheerfully said.

Carlos trudged to the house, ate some Coco Pops, got his clothes on and managed to get to the bus station before the bus left.

Carlos walked through the bus, looking for a spot. All were taken. He plopped down on the floor. This was going to be a bumpy ride.

Carlos left the bus with many bruises and scratches. He looked at his watch and saw the time. It was 8:15. His class started in 2 minutes. He ran and managed to get there just before roll call.

"Romeo, Carlos?" Their teacher, a cantankerous old baboon asked.

"Here." He panted, sitting down in a chair.

A farting noise came from that same chair.

The whole class burst into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry about the POV Issues, I didn't edit. From now on, it will be 3****rd**** person.**

Oh no. This was not how it was supposed to be. Carlos was going to make some new friends. He was going to have a new life. But, no. Thanks to some silly prank, his life was ruined. He would be taunted and bullied until he died. He might even get a stupid nickname. Red-faced, he removed the whoopee cushion, sat down and tried to keep a low profile.

When lunchtime finally arrived, Carlos stumbled his way through the corridor, trying to find the cafeteria. When he did, he lined up and got his meal of brown slop. This school needed better food. He found no empty tables, so he made his way to the back of the cafeteria to the straw station.

No such luck.

His tray spilt to the ground, attracting everyone's attention. Carlos turned around to find himself face to face with a multicolored cloud-like humanoid with an evil grin that told you he was looking for trouble.

"Hey new kid! You better not eat those beans! They give you bad gas. You don't need any more of that, do you?"

The crowd laughed.

He started to punch Carlos. Blood spurted from his nose.

Suddenly, an antlered peanut came up-accompanied by a blue cat and an orange fish with legs-to the rainbow humanoid and said.

"You're not picking on new kids again, are you, Tobias?" She said.

"Um, no Penny, I was just welcoming him to the school." Tobias said lamely.

"Just don't pick on him again!" She said.

Tobias stalked off while Penny and her friends talked to Carlos.

"Are you okay, man. By the way, my name is Gumball" Said the blue one.

"And I am Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson the third."

"In English?"

"Darwin"

"You look pretty bad, are you sure you don't need a nurse?" Penny asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine."

"OK"

"Hey, do you wanna come to our house this afternoon?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Come on, let's get to class."

They left the schoolyard, exhausted from the surprise test Miss Simian (their teacher) had given them. As they walked to Gumball and Darwin's house, Carlos caught a blur of color in the shadows.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Carlos shrugged it off.

In a flash, Tobias and his accomplice, a T-rex, cornered them.

"Well, look who we have here? No Penny here to save you now." Tobias taunted.

Carlos panicked. He had to think quickly.

He spotted a sword in a sheath. It had a note attached to it. He ran towards the sheath, pulled the sword out without reading the note and swung it at Tobias. It grazed his arm and he ran away.

The dinosaur charged at Carlos. He dodged and the carnivore ran into a wall.

"Phew. That was close." Said Darwin.

"And FLIPPING AWESOME!" Said Gumball.

Carlos examined the note. It said

_He who unsheathes the sword of Hades shall be condemned to eternal punishment in The Underworld._

"Oh Damn!" Carlos cursed.

**Oooh, cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next? Btw, u get 5 virtual cookies, Ender McAuthor. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
